Mineshaft
by Cenobia100
Summary: This is based off of the popular Youtube Minecraft song 'Mineshaft.' I do not own it and I am merely making it into a novelization. Summary: Steve angrily mines, Amy hides afraid, Steve in the caves, Amy at the village, mobs knocking at both of their doors. All of this chaos, because of two diamonds.


**Mineshaft**

**Author's Note: This story is based off of MineWorksAnimations' song 'Mineshaft' and is in no way being used for financial gain on my part. Minecraft belongs to Jeb and not me, although if it did I would make some changes, like adding the Aether to vanilla Minecraft.**

* * *

**Mineshaft**

It was cold, dark and quiet in the caves of Minecraftia, save for the sound of a lonely miner picking at the stone walls of the cavern in which he rested. The miner hacked ferociously at the cold stone, an anger coursing through his veins, controlling his entire movement and causing him to sigh in annoyance. Steve struck at the stone with as much power as he had, but it was too much and the stone flew away from the stick it was attached to.

Th broken pick turned to rubble in his hands and he stared at the stone that had fallen to the floor. It was his sixth pick to break since he had gone into the mines. It was hell in the dank caves of the world he lived in. Mobs were around every corner, minerals and ores were scarcer that a charged creeper standing next to a zombie pigman in the Overworld. And he was looking for one of the most elusive, diamonds.

He trudged back to his small base and sighed as he saw that one of the torches had fallen off of the wall again. If that kept happening he was sure that mobs would spawn in there. It didn't help that he was right above an abandoned mineshaft. It was impossible to sleep listening to the cave spiders below. He made sure to block himself in completely. Waking up to hairy legs and eight glowing red eyes was one of the worst things in the world. He was sure the spawner was right underneath him, although too far down to spawn the spiders in his base, although that could change if that torch fell off again.

Why was he here in the first place? Well, it was his choice in the end, but it still irritated him to think of that woman sometimes, although when he really thought about it, he missed his wife. That young redhead, two strands of hair waving down of both sides of her face, the rest of the hair going down to the shoulders. Her pink cardigan made her look like such a princess, and she acted like one too. But she was his love.

He went over to the chest that contained his supplies for this mining trip. He had taken only a few supplies with him and was beginning to run out. This was the sixth day in the mines, and his wife may be getting worried, although he was sure the village would protect her. He was confident of that. Steve was about to begin crafting another pick when he looked to the wall, a picture that he had drawn a few months ago hanging there. With a smile he began to remember that day.

* * *

_It was a warm day in the small village over the cliff. Steve and his wife, Amy, had decided it was a day they would rather spend indoors. Steve was the one that came up with the idea of drawing a picture of the young woman. They had agreed and soon Steve was painting a picture of his love, Amy. Her wispy red hair waved as a slight breeze blew through her hair, her green eyes shimmering in the light. _

_Steve smiled looking at his beautiful wife, a small ring sparkling on her finger. There was a similar ring on his finger and both were smiling happily, his picture coming along rather nicely. _

"_Can I see it?" Came the sweet and feminine voice of his wife. "I'd love to see what we have so far."_

"_Sure you can honey, I'll just put the paints down." _

_He stared at her mesmerizing eyes, her innocent face and then towards the painting. It was of her sitting at their table with her hand in the air, as if greeting someone. The colours blended in perfectly and there seemed to be a natural beauty about the picture, whether it came from Amy's looks or Steve's artistic skills neither could guess. They were so happy then, but later that night there was an argument._

_They shouted and screamed at each other, Steve looking at her angrily before storming out to go mining, his iron sword on his back. There was a silence as he walked down the road, the darkness of the night swallowing him. Amy had looked at him with sadness, as if to say 'don't leave me' but he had gone, ignoring his wife as he entered the cave to his mine._

* * *

He remembered the memories of those days before he ventured into the mines. It had seemed so long since those days, although it had only been almost a week. Now he wished he could be back with his wife, helping her to keep the village okay. But there was a reason he had gone down here, over than his anger.

Amy had a problem with swords. She did not like to fight, and she hated swords. She always wanted him to do all of the fighting, the protecting and it got to him badly. There were days when Amy could have helped out more, but she did not. I left an iron sword at home, just in case. But I fear that if it was needed then she would not use it, that she would allow herself to die.

He looked towards the side where a small book sat. It was the beginner's guide to crafting, and he was on a certain page. The page of the diamond sword. It needed two diamonds and a stick to complete and he was hoping that the beauty of the sword would captivate Amy so she would defend herself if need be. She was not a fighter, but everyone else had swords. What made her any different?

He turned to the clock at the wall and noticed it turning to the middle of the night. The mobs would be out in full force and he was not there to protect the village. He was only hoping that after these days it would be fine. It was a small hope, but a hope none the less.

* * *

Little did Steve know, but Amy sat in their wooden home staring at the same clock on the wall, her head wrapped in confusion. She was worried for her husband, if not terrified for him. She could see the dozens of mobs emerging from their hiding places to surround the village. She was scared that if he didn't make it back there would be nobody to protect her. It was a horrible thought.

She turned and looked towards her diary. It was a small book and next to it was an ink bottle and a quill. She knew that she should keep track of the monsters while her husband was gone, stormed off into the mines, so she wrote down about the monsters. She looked at the diary in fear, looking at her previous entries.

**Dear Diary: **

_**July 14**__**th**__**. The monsters are here. Still no sign from my dear husband.**_

_**July 15**__**th**__**. They're everywhere. Don't know what to do.**_

_**July 16**__**th**__**. It's so quiet. Did monsters leave this place?**_

_**July 17**__**th**__**. They're back. Everybody is ready to leave their homes.**_

_**July 18**__**th**__**. Hordes of monsters! No husband! I'm desperate! Starting to lose hope!**_

She had just written that last entry. She was scared and needed the protection of her husband, but he was not coming. She knew this in her heart and that was what scared her. She would be alone, ready to face the monsters. The other villagers will either flee if they have not fled or die. She did not want to burden them either.

Amy stared out of the window at the iron golems protecting the town. She gasped when she saw an iron golem get shot in the head by an arrow. The iron golem would have survived a hit anywhere else, but it was the head, the brain and the only weak spot on the metal monsters. All of the other Iron Golems fell in the same manner and then she realized, there were no more defenses. This could be the end.

* * *

She began to remember the first time she and Steve had found a cave. They both stood there in the bright sunshine, her smile brightening his day, but then the happiness shattered when he handed her a sword. She was shocked, and in a bad way. With a huge force she pushed it away to the ground leaving the man there in shock and had backed away from the blade.

It reminded her of things she wanted to forget. It reminded her of her past. She was a young girl when the incident happened. Her father was a normal villager and her mother was a caring housewife. Both had loved her and cherished her until one day, her father came home drunk, having drunken too much ale. His sword was in his hand and in a drunken fit he had swung the sword at her mother.

Her mother was stabbed in the stomach, red liquid blossoming her clothes. She had died within a few moments and her drunken father had turned on her. She screamed but the sword had cut her in the cheek. Luckily a villager heard the scream and her father was arrested and tried for murder. He was executed, stabbed with the sword that had killed his mother.

It was something she was not willing to tell Steve about, even with her life. She had never told him so when he had gone to the mines he did not realize that getting a diamond sword would not help the situation. Now she was wishing she had told him, wishing she had revealed the extent of her dark past.

* * *

Steve had been travelling through the mines for even longer than he had thought. He had been traversing the long hallways when he saw a small glint from far away. He looked to see the pale form of a bright blue rock sticking out in the dark.

"Diamonds!"

He raced towards the rocks and put up a torch, ready to dig the blue rocks up when his smile turned to a frown. He looked at the dark lapis lazuli block. The darkness playing tricks with his head. With a fury he smashed the pick he had into the rocks and stood there in anger and annoyance.

* * *

Amy walked to the table in the wooden house, a cake in her hands. She was upset and annoyed. Her husband had not returned. She had thought that she could remember her husband as they smiled and laughed over a cake in past times. But now, it was not meant to be. She was upset and distraught. She failed to hear the mobs strike against the village.

Zombies bashed against the doors of the houses. Skeletons were let in by the endermen who had opened the doors with their long arms. People fled, zombies being pushed away as they were caught and slaughtered, unprotected from the monsters who ransacked the village.

* * *

Steve tackled a Skeleton that had attacked him in the cave.

Amy moved as far away from the door of the house, zombies on the other side.

Steve fell to the floor, tired from his attack.

Amy shook her head in denial, not wanting to die.

Steve clambered up more stone cliffs, trying to find the diamonds he so desperately needed.

Amy looked at the sword, a realization in her eyes.

Steve arrived at a chasm full of lava, but he did not see the creeper below him.

Amy took the sword as the doors broke open, wood flying through the air as the mobs spilled in.

Steve did not see the creeper and jumped down towards a small platform where his prize lay.

Amy swung her sword at the mobs, blood gushing from the now corpses of the mobs.

Steve saw the diamond and began to mine at it, the creeper sneaking up behind him.

Amy felt the sword fly from her hands, falling into the corner of the room, fear filling her eyes.

Steve turned to the hiss of the creeper and could only make out a green blur.

Amy closed her eyes, ready to embrace death and all of its pain.

Steve felt the force of the explosion and spiralled through the air, skin burning as he sailed towards the lava.

Amy felt scratches as she could feel her life draining away.

Steve could feel pain as he felt his life drain away.

Amy went limp, the zombies still tearing at her, her mind on the brink of unconsciousness, and death,

Steve hit the lava and his skin burned, his mind on the brink of unconsciousness, and death.

Amy died.

Steve died.

Two hearts that beat as one, stopped as one.

* * *

**Author's Note: The last sentences, Amy/Steve sentences were happening at the same time, so they both died together. I feel very emotional after that, and poor Amy. What is it with me and fics that involve zombies and creepers killing people. Mad right.**

**Did I do the song justice? If so please leave a review and I would be happy to reply. **

**See you guys next time, and please, I am out of ideas, so I need more. I need your ideas.**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
